


Geflüster

by SkyeGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Steve leidet unter dem Tod seiner Frau Sharon. Nachdem er in ein neues Apartment zieht, fängt er erst wieder zu leben, als sein Nachbar Bucky auf ihn aufmerksam wird. // Stucky, AU, Drabble-Story





	1. I

Weihrauch erfüllte die Luft der Kirche, in der sich alle Trauernden versammelten, um Abschied zu nehmen. Er schüttelte so viele Hände und könnte sich später an keines der dazu gehörenden Gesichter erinnern. Sie verschwammen zu einer einzig großen Masse.  
»Es tut mir so leid, Steve. Sharon war ... sie war eine gute Frau.«  
Der Tod machte aber keinen Halt vor guten Menschen. Er nahm, ohne zu fragen.  
»Vielen Dank für Ihr Mitgefühl«, murmelte er zum wiederholtem Male, während er tapfer lächelte. Einer musste den Starken mimen, so gern er sich auch in einem Loch verkriechen wollte, um selbst trauern zu dürfen.

 

 


	2. II

Bis auf ihren CD-Player hatte er alle Sachen von Sharon Rogers in Kisten verstaut. Diese vier Wände kamen ihm kahl vor, als hätte er ohne seine Frau nicht existiert. Sein Hab und Gut ließ sich an zehn Fingern abzählen. Jetzt musste er sich ein neues Leben aufbauen, von dem er nicht wusste, wie es aussähe.  
Sharon war die letzten Jahre und Monate sein Leben gewesen, seine Welt. Er erinnerte sich, wie er mit ihr durch das Wohnzimmer zu Secret Gardens 'Nocturne' tanzte und drückte auf Play. Da war keine geliebte Frau, die ihn aufforderte, egal, wie lange er wartete.


	3. III

Seine Eltern wollten ihn bei sich behalten, doch er entschied sich für ein Apartment in Brooklyn. Es war ein Gebäude, das langsam aber sicher dem Verfall überlassen wurde. Genau so fühlte er sich und auf eine seltsame Art verbunden mit sechsstöckigen Haus. Es war kein Vergleich zu seinem Zuhause und seine Nachbarn ein Fall für sich.   
Einer von ihnen kam ihm entgegen, als er die Treppe hinaufging. Ein Mann in seinem Alter, der die Stufen pfeifend hinunter sprang. Gut gelaunt, das totale Gegenteil von ihm.  
»Bucky, deine Jacke«, rief jemand von oben, doch der Mann im unteren Stockwerk lachte nur.


	4. IV

Diesem Mann begegnete er in den nächsten Tagen oft und irgendwann stellte es sich so ein, dass er seine Wohnung verließ, wenn er dessen Schritte hörte. Er suchte das Leben, das dieser Bucky ausstrahlte, saugte es praktisch in sich auf und fühlte sich danach schlechter als vorher.   
Im Stillen schalt er sich einen Narren und war sich sicher, dass sein Nachbar dieses Verhalten auch verrückt fand. Immer länger blieb dessen Blick auf ihn, wenn er seine Post holte oder seine Einkäufe ins Apartment trug.   
»Was liest du da?« Es war das erste Mal, dass sie miteinander sprachen.  
»Dan Browns 'Inferno'.«


	5. V

Bucky hatte ihn mit erhobenen Brauen angesehen und war wortlos gegangen. Auf der oberen Treppenstufe hielt er inne, ehe er sich noch einmal umdrehte.  
»Du bist neu hier, oder?«  
»J-ja. Mein Name ist Steve Rogers.«  
»Bucky Barnes. Wenn es dir irgendwann einmal zu langweilig wird, mich zufällig auf der Treppe zu begegnen, komm in den fünften Stock. Ich kann dich besser unterhalten als Dan Brown.«  
Zwinkernd kehrte Bucky in dessen Wohnung zurück, während er mit offenem Mund seine Post vor sich an die Brust hielt. Das war eine Einladung. Ein säuerlicher Geschmack bildete sich in seinem Mund.   
»Oh je.«


	6. VI

Bucky jonglierte eine Orange, als er die Tür öffnete.   
»Oh.«  
Das Obst landete zu seinen Füßen, doch keiner von ihnen wagte es, es aufzuheben. Sie schauten sich an, bis jemand hinter Bucky trat. Eine Frau mit roten Haaren, die beide Brauen bei ihrem Anblick hob.  
»Was ist denn hier los?«  
Er hatte den Verstand verloren, dass er sich auf den Weg machte. So, wie Bucky ihn entgeistert betrachtete, hätte dieser nie mit seinem Erscheinen gerechnet.   
»Shit, sorry, ich ...«  
»Entschuldigung, ich habe wohl etwas missverstanden.«  
Er besaß kein Gefühl für Scherze, im Gegensatz zu Sharon. Er machte sich immer zum Deppen.


	7. VII

»Was? Nein, stopp.«  
Bucky schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn und fluchte, ehe er ihn an der Hand ins Apartment zog.  
»Natasha hebst du mal die Orange auf und schließt die Tür. Das ist übrigens Steve Rogers, eine Etage unter uns.«  
Ihm blieb eine gefühlte Sekunde, um eine Hand zum Gruß zu heben, bevor ihm eine Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen wurde. Er drehte sich um und stand sich dem größten Chaos gegenüber, das er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.   
Eine Gitarre hing von der Decke, mit der er nichts anfangen konnte. Sharon kannte sich aus und ... er weinte.


	8. VIII

»Shit, alles okay?«  
Das letzte Mal, dass ihn jemand in den Armen gehalten hatte, war bei seinen Eltern gewesen. Es war ihm unangenehm vor seiner Mutter wie ein kleiner Junge dazustehen. Er fühlte sich auch jetzt mies. Vor einem Fremden zusammenzubrechen - er schluckte.  
»Sorry.«  
»Schon okay, meine Bude bringt selbst Natasha zum Heulen. Setz dich, ich räum schnell auf. Brauchst du ein Wasser? Schokolade?«  
»N-nein, danke.«  
Er setzte sich auf den ihm zugewiesenen Platz und schaute den jungen Mann dabei zu, wie er seine Sachen in einen Schrank stopfte oder unter das Bett kickte. Erinnerte ihn an sich selbst.

 


	9. IX

»War das mal ein Hibiskus«, fragte er Bucky, als dieser einen Stumpf mit braunen Blättern durch das Fenster nach draußen beförderte.  
»Ja, aber sag das nicht Natasha. Die bringt mich um.«  
»Okay. Ich ...«  
Bucky setzte sich aufs Bett und lauschte wohl seinen Worten. Die fehlten ihm auf der Stelle.  
»Ich ...«  
»Was treibt ich her, Steve?«  
Einsamkeit, was er niemals zugeben konnte.   
»Meine Frau ist vor zwei Monaten gestorben. Ohne sie komme ich nicht zurecht, fürchte ich.«  
»Mein Beleid«, sprach ihm Bucky aus, was er nicht unbedingt hören wollte und der Mann vor ihm sprang augenblicklich auf, »genug getrauert, was? Komm.«


	10. X

Es schien, als nähme Bucky ihn auf der Stelle unter seine Fittiche. Er setzte ihn auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer, wo seine Mitbewohnerin Natasha eine Telenovela schaute und nebenbei eine Brosche säuberte.   
»Ehm, hi.«  
»Hi.« Sie lächelte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Sendung. Bucky kam dazu mit einem riesigen Becher Eiskrem samt Löffel, den er ihm reichte. Eis gegen Trauer? Von so einer Methode hatte er noch nie gehört. Er wollte aber auch nicht ablehnen. Das wäre unhöflich.   
»Haben wir heute Nacht einen Gast, Buck?«  
»Nein, ich penne heute bei ihm.«  
Er verschluckte sich am Eis und hustete. Was?


	11. XI

»Also wirklich, Buck, du musst vorher fragen«, warf Natasha ihrem Mitbewohner vor, während sie ihm ein Glas Wasser reichte.  
»Hätte ich auch.«  
»Ist schon gut, ich ...«, er räusperte sich, »hab, glaube ich, wie ein Reh vor einem heranrasenden Auto gestanden.«  
»Dabei wollte Bucky einen auf Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung machen.«  
Das hätte Sharon sicher auch gesagt. Sie hätte Natasha und Bucky wohl gemocht. Er fühlte sich peinlich berührt, wenn sein Nachbar begann, ihn zu bemuttern.   
»Das Eis schmeckt sehr gut«, versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken, doch sie ließen es nicht zu. Beide legten ihm ihre Arme um, dass er seufzte.


	12. XII

Bucky klingelte in den folgenden Tagen immer nach der Arbeit an seiner Tür. Als hätte dieser sich vorgenommen, dass er gar keine Zeit zum Trauern mehr fand und schleppte ihn zu Ausstellungen oder zum Essen mit Natasha, Kino ...  
Es war manchmal anstrengend, besonders nachts, wenn er von Sharon träumte. Bemerkte Bucky das, übernachtete der auf dem Sofa oder neben ihm im Bett. Er sollte etwas dagegen haben. Sie kannten einander kaum. Wenn er daran dachte, sich mehr Freiraum einzuräumen, stahlen sich diese blauen Augen in seine Gedanken. Bucky machte sein Leben ohne Sharon erträglicher. Er mochte ihn nicht länger missen.


	13. XIII

Sie waren alle drei betrunken.   
Er hatte sich noch nie zu so viel Alkohol hinreißen lassen. Natasha füllte ihm immer wieder nach und Bucky machte aus seiner Unfähigkeit beim Twister ein Trinkspiel. Es war dumm und herrlich zugleich.   
»Wie bist du dein ganzes Leben lang um Twister herumgekommen«, fragte Bucky über ihn, während Natasha unter ihm vor sich hin kicherte.   
»Weil Sharon immer die gewesen ist, die zu Partys eingeladen wurde. Ich bin seither langweilig.«  
»Mit was für Idioten hast du dich herumgetrieben? Die haben dich gar nicht verdient.«  
»Aber du schon?«, neckte er Bucky, der ihn ernst ansah.  
»Natürlich.«


	14. XIV

»Bucky.«  
Der drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und fischte nach seinem Weinglas.   
»Ich weiß, Natasha.«  
Er verstand nicht, was zwischen den beiden vor sich ging. Buckys Worte jedoch wärmten ihm das Herz. Er mochte den jungen Mann mit den schönen blauen Augen. Dessen Lachen und Fürsorglichkeit, so unangenehm es auch manchmal war.   
Natasha holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ihn antippte und er drehte den Pfeil auf der Scheibe. Das Ergebnis brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht, dass sie wie ein großes Knäuel auf dem Boden lagen und lachten.   
»Willst du bei uns übernachten?«  
Es gab nur eine Antwort.  
»Gern.«


	15. XV

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Bucky sich seit diesem Abend von ihm entfernte. Sie unternahmen weiterhin etwas zusammen, aber nachts hörte er Buckys Schritte im Treppenhaus, konnte sie von anderen inzwischen unterscheiden und lauschte. Sein Nachbar kam nie allein zurück. Männer begleiteten ihn hinauf ins Apartment, wurden vielleicht mit einer Tasse Tee von Natasha empfangen.  
Bucky war schwul. Er hatte es nicht gewusst und sein Nachbar meinte, dass er damit nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fiel.   
Was ihn störte, war, dass Bucky sich mit so vielen Männern traf, während sein Bett bis auf dessen Duft leer blieb.


End file.
